Thanksgiving
by JackFrost23
Summary: A One shot about a special Thanksgiving with Grandma Knight


**A one shot-Big Time Rush**

Big Time Rush was heading back to Minnesota for Thanksgiving.

They were having a Thanksgiving Dinner with Logan Mitchell's family.

Logan had been talking with Gustavo for the last two months to let the band to go back to Minnesota for three weeks of November.

Now here they were sitting in first class on a plane back to their home state.

Logan was on the phone talking to his mom about what was happening and when to expect them.

Kendall Knight was talking on the phone with his grandmother to tell her of his plans for this year.

Logan who was sitting next to him stopped in mid-sentence when he heard Kendall gasp.

"What? When? Are you ok grandma?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked at his friend as he saw his friend's eyes start to water.

"Mom I will call you back something is wrong with Kendall" Logan said as he hung up his phone.

"Ok Grandma. I will tell mom and Katie, see you soon" Kendall said and hung up the phone.

James Diamond and Carlos Garcia were now looking at their leader too.

"Are you ok Kendall?" Logan asked him.

"Sorry Logan, but my Grandfather passed in the middle of the night" Kendall said as he got up and went up to his mother and sister.

* * *

A couple of hours later...

The Knights dropped the other three boys off at Logan's house.

"We will see you back at the airport in three weeks guys" Kendall said.

James, Logan and Carlos stopped in their tracks.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Where are you going?"

It took everything that Kendall had not to roll his eyes.

"Because we need to be with my grandmother for a while" Kendall said as he got back into the Knights car.

* * *

Inside the Mitchell's house hold...

After saying their hellos and giving Mrs. Mitchell hugs and shaking Mr. Mitchell's hand.

Logan, James and Carlos told them about Kendall and what had happened to his grandfather.

"Kendall and his family shouldn't have to spend their vacation alone, boys" Mrs. Mitchell said.

"What can we do though mom?" Logan asked

For once Carlos was silent.

"We could have Thanksgiving at Kendall's grandmothers house" James muttered to himself quietly but Logan heard him.

"James that's a wonderful idea! Mom we can make a Thanksgiving dinner and have it with Kendall and his family at his Grandmother's house!"

* * *

Grandma Knight's house...

"Sorry what happened to Grandpa Knight, grandma" Kendall said as he handed his grandmother a tissue.

Grandma Knight nodded.

Katie was crying into her mother's shoulder.

Mama Knight was also crying while Kendall was staying strong for not only himself but his mother and sister as well.

Kendall Knight had secrets which he had kept to himself. No one knew about the abuse he had to endure when his grandfather was still alive.

He had to endure it when he spent the night here by himself with his grandfather while his grandmother, mother , and Katie when she was baby had gone away for a week.

It hurt even to think about it.

Whose Grandfather tells their own Grandchild that they are worthless and unwanted?

Answer: his.

Whose grandfather tell their grandchild that they are stupid?

Answer: his.

Then there was the physical abuse.

Whose Grandfather beats their grandchild when no one is around?

Answer his.

He hated visiting his grandfather alone when his Mom and his sister went away with his grandmother for a ladies weekend getaway.

His grandfather hated him. So he really wasn't sad when he found out that his grandfather was dead.

Now since his grandfather wasn't around anymore, it was safe to tell them about what he had to endure now that he wasn't being threatened anyway.

But how?

And most of all when?

* * *

Thanksgiving Day...Grandma Knight's house...

"Happy Thanksgiving Knight Family!" shouts came from outside

It was dinner time and there was no Turkey dinner at the table this year.

Mrs. Knight went to answer the door.

Kendall was still debating on how he was going to tell them his secrets, when he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Kendall set the table!"

"Wh-at? what's this?" he asked

"Turkey dinner, silly" Carlos said with a small giggle.

"Oh" Kendall said as he got up to set the table.

The answer to his debating questions came to him with a bump on the head.

"Ow" Kendall said as he bumped his head on an opened cabinet door.

Soon the table was set and the Turkey dinner was laid out on the table.

"Kendall will you say grace please?" Grandma Knight asked him.

"Yes, Grandma. Lord thank you for giving us this wonderful feast and being with family. Amen" Kendall said

Kendall stayed quiet while everyone else was talking with each other.

"Kendall I found this letter to you. Its from your grandfather, I read it but I don't understand what he is being sorry for. Care to explain it?" Grandma Knight said to him as she handed him the letter.

Kendall quickly read it and a smile came to his face.

"Grandpa Knight abused me every time I was left here with him when you, Katie and mom went away for a ladies weekend." Kendall whispered

His mother choked on her water.

Katie stared at him

Grandma Knight also stared at him with tears in her eyes

Logan and the other boys just nodded at him.

"But its over now. So there really isn't anything to worry about anymore." Kendall said

"Is that why you didn't want to be touched or be around anyone for a while?" Katie asked

Kendall nodded.

"I am Thankful for my wonderful family"

That's what Thanksgiving is all about.

Being with Family


End file.
